


A Wincest compilation

by Velouriaa



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velouriaa/pseuds/Velouriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of posts I've been posting on tumblr.<br/>"VelouriaWincest"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wincest compilation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any gif, so if you know who owns them, please let me know to give credit.

_“You need to let me go, baby boy.”_ Sam began to shake between his arms _“You’re the one who have me attached to this world, and you know that”_ he was petting his little brother who had his face buried in his chest _“and you also know what happen with the spirits who stay too long in this world.”_

 _“Dean”_ Sam’s voice was trembling _“I don’t want to let you go”_ and the younger couldn’t stop himself from crying anymore _“Dean, Dean, Dean”_ it was a plea, and Dean felt his dead heart breaking with every word coming out of his little brother’s mouth _“stay, I love you, stay.”_

Dean hugged him harder _“have you ever seen that movies when the characters get married and say «I’ll love you ‘till death» or something like that?”_ Sam nodded against his chest.

 _“Well, fuck that love!”_ Sam pushed himself away from his brother’s body just to see him in the eyes, confused. **_“I’m dead, and I still love you, Sammy.”_**

And then he kissed him, hard, sweet, cold, impossible, while Sam let the tears run from his face endlessly.

Dean would stay just another night, he promised himself, even knowing he wouldn’t keep that promise, the same that he has been making every single night since he died in that hunt.


End file.
